Nueva Generacion
by JoLuRoO
Summary: De ahora en adelante será decisión tuya todo lo que quieras que suceda en el futuro, porque en el presente está la clave de ello. Fick... dedicado a mis amigos.


_**Con todo el cariño, para mis amigos. Los quiero.**_

_La mayoría de los personajes son creados a base de amigos, pero de igual manera, tomare prestados algunos personajes del clan Vulturi. Los cuales son de Stephenie Meyer. Espero y lo disfruten._

_**Vida Nueva**_

* * *

_Queríamos una vida nueva  
y desgraciadamente  
la obtuvimos  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Ellos ya no están, se fueron para ya nunca volver.**_

Frente a una ventana, lo único que observaba era un paisaje boscoso. Estaba aburrido, de eso no había duda. Estar sentadas horas y horas en el asiento del automóvil de mi padre era muy cansado; normalmente no solíamos ir a visitar a mis abuelos, pero esta vez lo hicimos. Y lo peor de todo, es estar sentado al lado de mi hermana gemela. Zaory. Infierno total.

Al igual que yo, mi hermana era alta y de pelo oscuro, ambos con piel clara, ni muy blanca ni muy morena. Nunca nos llevamos del todo bien, siempre hubo ese algo que evitaba del todo nuestra conexión total. Mis padres decían que somos los gemelos más extraños que hayan conocido, pues según esto, los gemelos tenían como un sexto sentido que los unía más que los hermanos comunes.

Esta vez no discutíamos, ella al parecer venia igual de aburrida que yo; ya que no quería venir, porque iba a salir con su mejor amiga Sanya.

Mis padres, situados en la parte de adelante del auto, venían muy tranquilos, algo usual en ellos. Mi padre con sus inigualables lentes, centrado solamente en una cosa, el camino a recorrer. En cambio mi madre, inspirada en _su música_.

_-suponiendo que la gente la belleza es natural, pues belleza es la palabra que aun no logro concretar (8)-_

_ -_disfraz, disfraz- murmuraba mi hermana en voz baja, -narcisista artificial, disfraz, disfraz, todo es…- se detuvo un minuto, -¡oye mama!- grito exaltada, -¡tú no debes escuchar ese tipo de música!-

-¿porque no, hija?- dijo mi madre aun con el tono de la música, -tenias mucha razón, esta música es muy interesante-

-lo que tu digas, mama- dijo restándole importancia a lo que acababa de decir.

Después de lo ocurrido, volvimos a lo mismo, un silencio literal en el auto, ya que el radio era lo único perceptible por los oídos.

Me recline un poco hacia la ventana, mi cuello estaba un poco cansado. Recargue mí frente al vidrio. Di un suspiro, tenía que encontrar algo con que distraerme. Enfoque mi mirada, tratando de encontrar algo en aquel seco paisaje, que por lo menos me llamara la atención, pero como siempre _no encontraba nada._ Después de un tiempo de tratar de encontrar algo me di cuenta que estaba muy cerca de la ventana, me separe y me asuste, ya que en donde tenía recargada mi frente, había una gran bola negra, tenia alas, y un pico en su boca.

-¡miren esa cosa!-grite, -¡es un súper mosquito-

_Silencio._

-ojala y dejaras de ser el mismo tonto de siempre- dijo mi hermana, - como puedes confundir una musca domestica con un Culex quinquefasciatus-

-perdón,- dije, -confundir que con que, te recuerdo que yo no hablo el lenguaje de los nerds-

-mira pedazo de animal, no es mi culpa que no te guste la escuela-

-es que yo no estoy obsesionado, como otros - murmure en voz baja

-¡fenómeno subdesarrollado alcance a escuchar eso, repítelo en mi cara!-

-ojala y te secuestraran los extraterrestres, creo que haya seria de más ayuda… a no espera… no tengo tanta suerte-

Estaba esperando el contraataque de mi hermana, ya que casi siempre estas discusiones duraban mucho. Pero no fue la voz de mi hermana la que me contesto.

-Sylco- fue la voz de mi madre, -ya deja en paz a tu hermana-

-pero ma…-

-no lo regañes,- me interrumpió papa, quien se dirigía a mama, -no te molestes por defenderse, es algo que hay que aprender a hacer-

-ósea que estás de acuerdo en que insulte a tu hija-

-no, claro que no, pero recuerda que ella también lo hizo-

-pero él empezó-

Las discusiones de mis padres solían ser por cosas insignificantes, algo que no tenía nada que ver, esta vez, por nosotros. Continuaron minutos y más minutos discutiendo de lo mismo, llego el punto en el que mi padre alzaba la voz tratando de disminuir la de mi madre. Esto se estaba pasando de la raya. Se estaba saliendo de control.

Sin darse cuenta mi padre aumento la velocidad, mientras seguía pelando con mama, tratamos mi hermana y yo de hacer que nos escucharan, sin embargo, solo nos ignoraban, Zaory le grito y el la abofeteo, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de su terrible error, pero ya era demasiado tarde, íbamos directo a una curva muy pronunciada y el pisar el freno no serviría de nada

El carro dio una vuelta violenta y fue directo al risco, mi hermana seguía inexpresiva, ni siquiera gritaba, yo vi todo tan rápido, el rostro de mama que se notaba preocupado, los gritos de papa, quien estaba muy asustado, finalmente todo acabo muy rápido, y no me di cuenta cuando mi hermana estaba a un lado mío, estábamos muy aplastados, como pude rompí el vidrio trasero del carro y salí, le tendí la mano a ella, me sorprendió que ninguno de los dos tuviera heridas graves, sin embargo, algo nos faltaba, entonces voltee a ver el auto, la parte de enfrente quedo totalmente destruida y enterrada entre las piedras.

-Mi-mis pa-papás - balbuceaba mi hermana, su rostro se torno triste y luego camino hacia el frente del auto - ¡sangre! - grito con horror y cayó al suelo, yo me apresure y me situé a su lado, y pude ver la razón de su terror, las rocas estaban bañadas en sangre, las ventanas del auto tenían sangre salpicada por todas partes, al parecer, murieron prensados.

* * *

_No me sacio, quiero más. Esto es incorrecto. Afuera ya está oscuro, ya llego el momento._

_Trato de aparentar que soy normal y bueno, eso es lo que más quiero y deseo. Esta vida no he elegido, ella me eligió a mí, me hicieron parte de este clan sin mi consentimiento. Muy atento ahora busco el cuello perfecto, que me de mi alimento._

_Mi hambre no tiene final, me enloquezco cuando la veo gotear. Esta noche yo me voy, la oscuridad ayudara a saciar mi ambición. Siempre me visto de negro, camuflajeado. Para pasar desapercibido antes de atacar, pues así como el ser humano ocupa comer, yo ocupo tomar._

_Por ahí murmuran que yo peco de avaricia, que a cambio solo doy una simple mordida, que mis ojos son profundos, eso ya no es noticia. _

_Los colmillos no se quitan._

* * *

Ni coches, ni presonas, nada, solo la inmensidad del bosque y nosotros, fue entonces que me di cuenta que estabamos solos, ademas de nuestros padres, no teniamos familia, estabamos completamente solos en este mundo, y lo peor del caso es que no teniamos idea de a donde dirigirnos, ni mi celular ni el de mi hermana tenian señal. Que triste _realidad_, hace unos segudos peleando por un insignificante mosquito y ahora, solos.

Lo que mas me extrañaba de esta soledad, era el silencio de mi hermana, llevabamos ya un tiempo caminando y sin embargo no la he oido quejandose, siempre es, _mis pies me duelen, el dia esta muy feo, tengo sed, quiero ir al baño_, pero ahora, simplemente iba callada, sumida en su propia triztesa, senti una enorme impotencia al verla, sus ojos que siempre estaban encendidos e irradiaban felicidad, aunque yo la hiciera enojar, ahora estaban completamente opacos y yo no soportaba el silencio.

-crees que seria prudente seguir caminando - le pregunte sin voltear a verla

-da igual, sigamos o no...estamos solos - contesto muy triste - tengo frio y esta empezando a obscurecer, deberiamos buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche -

-es lo que hago, pero simplemente no encuentro un buen lugar - dije decepcionado

seguimos andando por un tiempo mas, cruzamos con ayuda de unas grandes piedras un pequeño rio y seguimos hacia delante sin un rumbo fijo.

iba concentrado en nuestra desgracia que ni siquiera supe cuando fue que llegamos a internarnos tanto en el bosque, sino hasta que mi hermana me jaloneo.

-mira, podriamos pasar la noche en esa pequeña cueva - dijo apuntando al frente de nosotros

-no lo se, y si hay un oso - de repente me senti tan negativo que le veia el lado malo hasta al negativo

-no puede haber un oso ahi, es muy pequeña para el...vamos - dijo sin cambiar su tono triste y me jalo de la mano.

La cueva estaba realmente calida, asi qe no tuvimos problemass en acomodarnos, la vi como se acurruco en una esquina y comenzo a sollozar, en verdad los extrañaba y yo me sentia basura al no saber como reconfortarla, me levante de donde me habia sentado y me dirigi a la salida

-¿a donde vas? - me pregunto sin levantar la cara

-ire a ver si puedo encontrar algo de comer para mañana - le dije como unica excusa, solo esperaba que no quisiera ir conmigo

-te entiendo...a mi tambien me duele - fue lo unico que dijo para luego volver a undirse en su tristeza.

Siempre me sorprendio la facilidad con la que podia saber cual era el estado de animo de las presonas, aveces parecia qe leia las mentes, y por primera vez me dio gusto que asi fuera, sali de la cueva preocupado por dejarla sola, pero necesitaba pensar, la noche empezaba a caer, pero no me sentia asustado. Mas bien me sentia inservible, tonto e incapaz

como diablos fue que llegamos a todo esto, una mosca, un mosqito..un...qe mas da, tonterias qe al final nos llevaron a un desastrozo final, esto era verdaderamente injusto tanto para mi como para ella,se suponia que siempre debia estar ahi para ella y heme aqui, huyendo de mi realidad

-¡soy un completo estupido! - grite al viento y derrame una lagrima, -como deje que esto pasara, gracias a mi ella estaba condenada a vagar por siempre...- suspire, -porque...porque...PORQUE MALDITA SEA! - escuche pasos y me gire rapidamente.

Mire a mi alrededor, los arboles se movian muy tenebroso, sus figuras se perdian en mi mente. Fue cuando me di cuenta que no estaba solo. Contemplaba una sombra frente a mi, su mirada estaba clavada en mi. Embozo una sonrisa.

-Her-hermana- tartamudie del miedo al decirlo, -¿eres tu?-

Comenzo a caminar en mi direccion, su ropa era muy elegante, pero estaba muy gastada y extraña, parecia ser de siglos pasados.

-¿Quien eres tu?-

-alguien con el que jamas hubieras querido toparte-

-pe-pero ¿porque?-

-por lo que esta a punto de pasar-

-¡aaaaaahh!- se escucho un grito

-¡Naomy!- grite

-creo que llego el momento- dijo la persana extraña

Su paso aumento de velocidad, terminando avalanzado sobre mi. Recibi un fuerte golpe en mi pecho, el cual saco el aire de mis pulmones. Seguido de un fuerte pinchazo en mi cuello. Me senti derribado pero no sabia si estaba cayendo o perdiendo el conosimiento. Algo estaba ocurriendo mal en aquel momento. _Mi hermana_. Aterrise de lleno en el suelo con mi espalda, en un almohada de sombras que tragaron toda mi mente.

Grite. Y mi mundo se inundo de tinieblas.

* * *

_En algun lugar en Volterra._

* * *

-volvio a atacar- dijo la hermana gemela

-jaja- rio Alec, -tendremos que ir por el-

* * *

_Así es la vida, a veces encontramos pequeños obstáculos en el camino que hace detener nuestra marcha hacia adelante. Otras veces pensamos que las cosas están bien cuando en realidad las cosas están mal. A veces creemos que tenemos todo seguro y no nos damos cuenta que en realidad que la seguridad ya no depende de ti mismo si no de otra persona._

_De ahora en adelante será decisión tuya todo lo que quieras que suceda en el futuro, porque en el presente está la clave de ello._

* * *

_Aqui termina mi primer capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado y agradesco su lectura._

_Porfavor dejen reviews seria de mucha ayuda._

_Gracias a mis grandes amigos por su ayuda._

_By: JoLuRoO_


End file.
